Behavior analysis
Behavior analysis or behaviour analysis is an approach to psychology that emphasises the importance of clearly conceptualising behavior as an observable phenomena that can be experimentally studied in a way which brings about applied benefits. Building on the foundation of behaviorism, behavior analysis is a thriving field. The Association for Behavior Analysis: International (ABAI) currently has 32 state and regional chapters within the United States. Approximately 30 additional chapters have also developed throughout Europe, Asia, South America, and the South Pacific. In addition to 34 annual conferences held by ABAI in the United States and Canada, ABAI held the 5th annual International conference in Norway in 2009. The interests among behavior analysts today are wide ranging, as a review of the 30 Special Interest Groups (SIGs) within ABAI indicates. Such interests include everything from developmental disabilities and autism, to cultural psychology, clinical psychology, verbal behavior, Organizational Behavior Management (OBM; behavior analytic I–O psychology). OBM has developed a particularly strong following within behavior analysis, as evidenced by the formation of the OBM Network and the influential Journal of Organizational Behavior Management (JOBM; recently rated the 3rd highest impact journal in applied psychology by ISI JOBM rating). Applications of behavioral technology, also known as Applied Behavior Analysis or ABA, have been particularly well established in the area of developmental disabilities since the 1960s. Treatment of individuals diagnosed with autism spectrum disorders has grown especially rapidly since the mid-1990s. This demand for services encouraged the formation of a professional credentialing program administered by the Behavior Analyst Certification Board, Inc. (BACB) and accredited by the National Commission for Certifying Agencies. As of early 2012, there are over 300 BACB approved course sequences offered by about 200 colleges and universities world wide preparing students for this credential and approximately 11,000 BACB certificants, most working in the United States. The Association of Professional Behavior Analysts was formed in 2008 to meet the needs of these ABA professionals. Modern behavior analysis has also witnessed a massive resurgence in research and applications related to language and cognition, with the development of Relational Frame Theory (RFT; described as a "Post-Skinnerian account of language and cognition").Hayes, S.C.; Barnes-Holmes, D. & Roche, B. (2001) Relational Frame Theory: A Post-Skinnerian account of human language and cognition. Kluwer Academic: New York. RFT also forms the empirical basis for the highly successful and data-driven Acceptance and Commitment Therapy (ACT). In fact, researchers and practitioners in RFT/ACT have become sufficiently prominent that they have formed their own specialized organization that is highly behaviorally oriented, known as the Association for Contextual Behavioral Science (ACBS). It has rapidly grown in its few years of existence to reach about 5,000 members worldwide. Some of the current prominent behavior analytic journals include the Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis (JABA), the Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior (JEAB) JEAB website, the Journal of Organizational Behavior Management (JOBM), Behavior and Social Issues (BSI), as well as the Psychological Record. Currently, the U.S. has 14 ABAI accredited MA and PhD programs for comprehensive study in behavior analysis. Journals *The Behavior Analyst Today *International Journal of Behavioral Consultation and Therapy *The Journal of Early and Intensive Behavior Intervention *Journal of Behavior Assessment and Intervention in Children - *The Journal of Behavior Analysis in Health, Sports, Fitness and Medicine *The Journal of Behaviorial Health & Medicine - *Journal of Behavior Analysis of Offender and Victim Treatment and Prevention *The Journal of Speech - Language Pathology and Applied Behavior Analysis *The Behavior Development Bulletin *Behavior Analysis Review See also *Applied Behavior Analysis *Behavior *Behavior analysis of child development *Behavioral assessment *Behavior modification *Behaviorism *Clinical behavior analysis *Experimental analysis of behavior *Professional practice of behavior analysis Further reading Key texts Books Chapters Papers *Ardila,R (2006) Behavior Analysis Around the World. International Journal of Psychology Volume 41, Issue 6ISBN:978-1-84169820-5 Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links Category:Analysis Category:Behaviorism Category:Behavior therapy